1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel watercompatible film-forming alkyd resins containing sulfonic acid salts of aromatic carboxylic acids and to a process for preparing them.
2. Prior Art
My U.S. Pat No. 3,563,942 shows sulfonated aromatic carboxylic acids and their equivalents, useful in the present invention, in linear copolyesters and is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
Callahan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,392 shows improvements in the preparation of alkyd resins.